Mixed Emotions ReWrite
by Blossoming-Lotus-Flower
Summary: Konan finally convinced Pein to recruit another female member into Akatsuki, Kurui. She excels at manipulating emotions but ironically struggles to control her own. While the Akatsuki especially Konan are excited at the prospect of a new member none of them seem to realize the hell that they unleashed by blowing up a mental institution. AkatsukiXOC


**Mixed Emotions Re-write Ch.1**

**So I wrote this a while back (in December) and stopped writing it after five chapters. I've decided to pick it up again and re-write/edit it. Let me know if you like it and would like me to continue with it! Thanks~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**(Kurui POV)**

So here I was, yet again, in my "room" after "therapy". This place is more like a prison than a hospital, with nothing more than a bed, toilet, sink and shower. And even the therapy was shit. Three times a week I had to endure electro-shock therapy to cure my "illness." I basically keep all of my emotions locked away and display fake ones. As a result, when I'm in a high stress situation or sent over the edge my emotions backfire on me and I sometimes try to kill myself. Not really the best solution to my problems, but it works for me (even though it never _actually_ works). My parents discovered this the second time I attempted to kill myself. The first time they just thought I was desperate for attention (I was 14 at the time). After the second time, they just thought I was crazy and that it was for the best to send me to the "Best Mental Institution in the Land of Water." Ha. I'm 23 and should be having the time of my life but here I am wasting away until I die in this hell hole. Just lovely.

* * *

**(Konan POV)**

I walked into Pein's office, eager to discuss my mission. I was to rescue a woman placed in a mental institution to become a new member. I had been bugging Pein for years now to get another female member and it finally paid off.

"Hello Pein."

"Hi." Pein looked buried in his paperwork, like he usually is. Because of that I can forgive him for his one word responses.

"Can we talk about the mission? About the new recruit?"

He lifted up his head from his paperwork, looking slightly confused. "Oh, right. That. It's in the Land of Water and heavily guarded, what with the crazies and all. I suggest you take someone with you, it might be difficult alone." He pushed his paperwork aside and finally looked at me while talking. Many people say his ringed eyes are intimidating, but to me they are beautiful.

"Should I bring Kisame then, since it is his territory?"

"I agree that would be an advantage but he would be too easily recognized, even so far away from his village. I would suggest, despite how idiotic they are, either Hidan or Deidara. They are good at being loud, destructive, and distractive." I loudly sighed.

"Then I'll take Deidara then. At least he won't have to waste out time with rituals." I started to leave his office, not wanting to take him away from his work more then I needed to. Before I exited, he smiled slightly and told me "Good luck." I walked to Deidara's room with a smile on my own face that quickly disappeared.

* * *

**(Kurui POV)**

I was currently walking back to my "room" from my electro shock therapy. Actually, one of my guards (I have 3) was helping me walk to my room. My legs still feel a bit like jelly and my short black hair was still super frizzy. We were in a long, brightly lit hallway with plain white walls. It was a five minute walk to my room and my escort was relatively new, so it was time to work my magic.

"Sooo, Deshi, how do you like it here do far?" I had a sweet smile on my face and a very pleasant tone. He ignored me.

"Is everyone being nice to you here? Some of the guards here are very mean, but so far you're my favorite." His straight face cracked but he still didn't respond. I tilted my head slightly to get a better look at him. He was actually pretty cute with shaggy dark blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"I really appreciate you being so nice to me and even helping me walk to my room. No one's ever done that for me before. Your mother really taught you how to treat a girl." I gently touched his arm to get a better understanding of his current emotions. I collected the small amount of chakra I had available and ran it into his own chakra system to sway his mind. His face cracked even more and he started to grin.

"Well, thank you very much Kurui-chan! You are, by far, the sweetest girl I have ever met and I am so sorry that you have to live in a terrible place like this! Please tell me, is there anything I can do to help you?" At this point I was almost laughing. I don't know if it was because he's young or just stupid, but that was just too easy. Now he'll be happy whenever he's around me and sad whenever I'm sad .

"Could you maybe get me some of that delicious chocolate cake that I saw you enjoying earlier? And maybe some new books to read and um, um, um… I don't know what else." We arrived at my room and he started to unlock the door.

"Don't worry Kurui-chan, I will get you whatever you need." He was practically beaming as he lead me to my bed and helped me lie down.

"Thank you Deshi-kun." He ran out of the room, extremely excited to get me my much sought after chocolate cake. I do love my chocolate. And my naps, which I plan on taking. Spending an hour getting mildly electrocuted can take a lot out of a girl.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

I was loudly woken up by a big BOOM sound from somewhere nearby. Maybe someone was lucky enough to start a fire and escape out of here. I doubt it though since this place is filled with mostly crazies and none of them would probably know how to start a fire. Suddenly, there was another loud boom, even closer to my block. I got out of my bed and started pacing around, patiently waiting to see if my room was lucky enough to get blown up. I could hear the sounds of guards freaking out at the situation at hand and pictured them running around like chickens with their heads cut off. A sound came from the entrance to my room and I turned around to see a blue haired woman standing where the door used to be, panting slightly.

"You're Kurui, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Come with me." She gestured for me to take her hand and follow her to wherever she was going. I hesitated.

"Forgive me or not being so trusting of strangers."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm just here to help you get out of here." Wow, I must be lucky. My room may have not gotten blown up, but I was offered a way out of here and damn! There's no way in hell I'm going to refuse that. I merely nodded at her and she grabbed my arm and leading me to the ruins that was once my torture chamber. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold.

We kept running and running until we ran into a blond man (woman?) who then led us outside to a white bird thing. The blue haired girl helped me get onto this creature and we quickly took off into the sky leaving the burning ruins behind.

"So, um, who are you two? And why did you break me out of there? I highly doubt you're just a couple of good Samaritans and what is this thing that we're flying on?"

The blue haired girl spoke first. "I'm Konan and he is Deidara. We're on one if his clay birds and we rescued you so you can work with us." I rolled my eyes.

"What's the catch here? People aren't that nice."

Konan gestured back to the ruins of the hospital. "Look, do you want to rot back there? At least with us we'll treat you well."

"That's what they told my parents and believe me, I am not that stupid." Konan put her hands up in the air and smiled as a sign of peace. I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on her, she's trying as hard as she can to be nice.

"I know it's going to be while but I want you to trust me. I don't know what kind of life you had in there but I can guarantee that it will be better with the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki, eh? Sounds like fun, so I guess I can give trusting you a shot." I turned my attention to the silent man. "Hey, blond pilot man."

"What, yeah?" He didn't bother to turn around to look at me.

"I'm guessing you were the one responsible for all the things that went boom." He turned around a revealed a grin on his goofy face. I was slightly surprised to see that he was a bit younger than I was. From the way he was acting earlier I figured he would be older.

"That'd be right. It's my specialty." He looked very excited to talk about his explosions. I scooted over next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Good to hear. My name is Kurui and you are my new best friend." His eyes widened a bit and looked back at Konan.

"I like her, un." He was grinning like a mad man and all I could do was laugh. Maybe I can trust these guys, but will they trust me? I am a crazy person after all.

* * *

**Something else I forgot to mention, if I do continue with this then I will be accepting one OC. The only requirement is that he/she was a "patient" in the mental institution and be around the age of 18-25. Thanks!**


End file.
